Let it Burn
by T.B.Mikaelson
Summary: Se passe après la saison 3 de TVD. Caroline et Bonnie font d'étranges rêves qui les mènent chez les Mikaelson. Elle ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ce qui les attendait. De son côté Katherine fait son grand retour à Mystic Falls pour obtenir des réponses #Klaroline #Kennett #Kalijah
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1: **

**POV Caroline**

_Les ténèbres oppressaient la forêt, la livrant à une atmosphère lugubre et effrayante. J'étais terrifiée et j'entendais les loups hurler. Je courus le plus vite que je pus mais m'arrêtai brusquement lorque je me retrouvai face à cinq loups qui grognaient, babines retroussées et avançaient lentement vers moi. Je reculai et heurtai un arbre, empêchant ma progression. Soudain, un spendide loup blanc sauta devant moi et tua à une vitesse incroyables les loups devant lui. La fourrure et le museau tachés de sang, il se retourna vers moi. Comme possédée, je m'avançai vers lui, me baissai à son niveau et levai ma main pour le caresser... _bip bip bip

Le réveil me tira à mon rêve dont le réalisme m'avait frappée. Ce loup me semblait si familier, comme si je le connaissais et que son seul but était de me protéger. Je cru d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Tyler mais je l'avais déjà vu sous sa forme de loup et il n'vait ni la couleur, ni l'agilité, ni même la présence de ce loup-ci. Il émanait de lui une force et une confiance impressionnante. J'avais beau ne pas vraiment m'y connaitre en matière de loup, j'avais la certitude qu'il était un alpha. Il aurait du m'attaquer mais m'avait protégé. J'étais certaine d'avoir déjà ressentit cette sensation une fois, mais impossible de me rappeler quand exactement.

Je me levai et allai prendre ma douche, le rêve persistant dans mon esprit. Je m'habillai et appelai Bonnie pour lui donner rendez-vous au Mystic Grill. Une heure plus tard nous étions assises à notre table habituelle. Bonnie paraissait assez préoccupée, autant que moi du moins.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bonnie?** questionnai-je

**-Rien juste un rêve étrange...**

Je me figeai aussitôt ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Elle me scruta de ses yeux vert, comme si elle me passait au rayon X.

**-J'ai fait un rêve bizarre la nuit dernière, moi aussi. J'étais dans la forêt et j'étais poursuivie par des loups et le moment où j'ai cru qu'ils allaient me tuer, un loup blanc est apparu et les a tué. Je n'avais pas peur de lui et j'étais même certaine qu'il me protégeait. J'ai voulu le caresser mais je me suis réveillée,** finis-je par dire.

**-J'ai fait le même style de rêve sauf qu'à la place des loups c'étaient des corbeau et un plus grand m'a protégé. J'ai voulu m'en approcher mais il s'est envolé et je me suis réveillée,** me dit-elle

**-Sais-tu ce qu'ils signifient? **demandai-je pleine d'espoir

**-Non je me le demande bien. **

Nous sirotâmes nos boissons en silence, réfléchissant à nos rêves similaires à quelques nuances près. La tristesse dûe à la mort de Tyler, additionnée à ce rêve étrange et la disparition de Alaric nous avaient achevées l'une et l'autre. Le seul point positif était la mort de Klaus et encore je ressentais comme un pincement au coeur en y pensant. Après tout il m'avait sauvé la vie deux fois, bien qu'une de ces fois il soit à l'origine de ma douleur. Il était notre ennemi mais n'avait pas hésité à nous aider, pour sauver sa peau oui mais il aurait très bien pû fuir. Je fut interrompue dans mes pensées pas une présence dans mon dos et le regard mauvais de Bonnie rivé derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis quelqu'un que je ne pensais plus voir de toute ma vie.

**POV Bonnie**

J'étais plus que perturbée par mon rêve de la nuit dernière. J'avais ressentit une confiance inconditionnelle pour ce corbeau mais ignorais pourquoi. Il m'avait sauvée alors que ces semblables chechaient à me tuer. Pourquoi? Mes pensées furent interrompus lorsque je vis Kol s'approcher de moi. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois en photo à l'époque où Jeremy et lui étaient "amis" avant d'apprendre que c'était en fait un originel. Je le fusillai du regard tandis que Caroline tournai la tête vers lui. Il s'avança et s'assit sur une chaise libre entre Care et moi.

**-La sorcière Bennett, justement celle que je cherchais. Avant que tu ne dise quoi que ce soit sache que je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal mais pour récupérer mon frère,** dit-il

**-Ton frère est mort. Ta soeur ne te l'a pas dit?** dis-je en essayant d'être crédible

**-Justement si il était mort, la jolie blonde ici présente serait morte,** dit-il en désignant Caroline

Je le fixais d'un regard noir, comment avait-il fait pour deviner que son frère n'était pas mort. Comment savait-il que j'étais à l'origine du sort.

**-Il n'était pas à l'origine de notre lignée. Tyler, qui était son hybride est...mort avec lui**, finit-elle difficilement

**-Justement non darling. Le jour où j'ai voulu transformer Mary il m'a devancé et l'a fait. Ce qui par définition fait de lui le créateur de votre lignée. Puisque Mary a transformer Rose, qui a transformé Katherine qui a transformé les Salvatore et Caroline qui ont transformé Elena etcetera**...fit-il

**-J'ai vu Tyler agoniser devant moi,** répliqua Caroline les larmes aux yeux.

**-Désolé de te décevoir darling mais ton chéri et bel et bien en vie sauf qu'il est posséder par Klaus. **

Je me figeai instantanément. Avait-il vu Klaus dans la crypte? M'avait-il vu faire le sort qui avait transvaser Klaus dans le corps de Tyler?

**-Comment sais-tu cela?** répondis-je sans réfléchir à ce que je disais

Caroline se tourna vivement vers moi les yeux remplis d'incompréhension et de questions. Je lui fit un sourire rassurant qu'elle compris parfaitement et sourit, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

**-Disons qu'il n'y a qu'une seule sorcière assez puissante pour faire ce sort en ville, que tu savais que s'il restait dans son corps votre ex-professeur le tuerait et donc turait sa lignée avec lui. Tu as donc monter ce petit plan assez ingénieux et mit dans le corps de Tyler pour qu'il puisse feindre sa mort devant la blonde et faire croire qu'il n'était pas à l'origine de leur lignée. Et oui je ne suis pas aussi con qu'on veut bien le croire,** finit-il avec sourire narquois.

Caroline ne put retenir un grand sourire en comprenant que Tyler n'était pas mort mais je savais que quelque chose la tracassait. Une petite étincelle de panique brillait dans ses yeux. Je cherchai dans son regard la réponse que je cherchai et l'obtenue lorsqu'elle hocha la tête.

**Eh Bien. **

Kol sourit, se leva, me lança une clin d'oeil et m'indiqua de lui montrer où j'avais enfermer son frère. Caroline hocha la tête et nous nous levâmes. Nous sortîmes du Mistyc Grill après avoir régler notre addition et allâmes en direction de la crypte des Lockwood.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu, je posterai un chapitre tous les trois jours jusqu'à la rentrée. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews, qu'elles soient négatives ou positives.**

**Etant une grande fan du Klaroline sachez qu'il y en aura ainsi que d'autres couples que j'aime beaucoup aussi.**

**A dans trois Jours...**

**Besos, T. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops! Désolée, problème technique, j'avais posté deux fois le même chapitre et j'ai pris un retard monstrueux et c'est pour ça que je vous poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui, histoire de compenser. Je vois que mon histoire commence à être découverte et j'espère que la suite vous plaira. J'adore les reviews, elle me prouvent que j'ai raison d'écrire alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser...même les négatives. **

**Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire.**

**Besos, T.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Caroline**

Nous arrivâmes devant la crypte où j'avais aidé Tyler lors de sa première transformation en loup. Ca avait été une nuit affreuse pour nous deux mais cela nous avait rapproché. Je l'avais également vu agoniser dans cette crypte. C'était assez étrange de se dire que je le retrouverais dans ce même endroit. Bien que j'en soit heureuse je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas lui que j'avais embrassé ce jour là mais Klaus. Ce baiser m'avait parut tellement mieux que d'habitude. Je pensais que c'était dû au fait que ce soit notre dernier mais depuis que je savais que c'était Klaus que j'avais embrassé, je me demandais si ce n'était pas simplement qu'il embrassait comme un dieu? Après tout cela faisait plus de mille ans qu'il foulait cette Terre, il avait des siècles d'expérience derrière lui.

Bonnie sortit un cercueil d'une des cellules et appela Klaus. Je vis alors Tyler sortir de derrière un mur. Il avait sa démarche, sa manière de se tenir, le même sourire espiègle. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais été aveugle de ne rien remarquer. Il me regarda et me sourit. C'était un de ses sourires charmeurs mais il faisait moins d'effet puisqu'il était fait avec la bouche de Tyler.

**-Bonnie, je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais me libérer de cet enfer. Pourquoi mon frère et la douce Caroline sont-ils avec toi? Non pas que je ne soit pas content de te voir love,** fit Klaus, enfin Tyler, enfin Klaus

**-C'est grâce à moi qu'elle te libère grand frère,** sourit Kol

**-Par chance je venais de réparer ton corps. Il est comme neuf,** dit Bonnie en fusillant Kol du regard

Elle s'avança vers le cercueil et l'ouvrit, dedans reposait le corps de Klaus. Il paraissait si paisible, comme s'il était entrain de dormir. Malgré mon amour pour Tyler je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire à quel point il était attirant, ses boucles blondes, son teint sans défaut, sa barbe de quelques jours qui lui donnait un air encore plus sexy..._sexy? Non mais tu divague complètement Caroline! _pensai-je. Bonnie scanda un sort en latin et quelques minutes après, Klaus (le vrai s'entend) ouvrit les yeux tandis que Tyler tombait au sol. Je courus dans sa direction et posai sa tête sur mes genoux, attendant son réveil. Au bout de deux minutes à peine, il commença à remuer tandis que de son côté, Klaus sortait de son cercueil et regardait Tyler avec dégoût et mépris. Sûrement parce qu'il était dans mes bras. Je souris à cette pensée et me reconcentrai sur Tyler. Il murmurait quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Je fronçai les sourcils et essayai d'écouter plus attentivement.

**-Lina...Lina, je t'aime,** murmurait-il

Quelque chose en moi se brisa instantanément. Je me relevai brusquement, laissant sa tête heurter le sol avec force, et courus dans les bras de ma meilleure amie qui me serra contre elle, ayant entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Tyler se releva en frottant l'arrière de sa tête mais ne pu faire trois pas vers Caroline qu'il se retrouvait collé à un mur la main de Klaus entourant sa gorge.

**-Fait attention à ce que tu dis quand tu es inconscient. Sache que tromper sa petite amie et revenir dans ses bras comme si de rien n'était est sans doute l'une des pires trahisons,** dit Klaus, ses yeux virant au doré

**-Je...Je ne...vois pas de quoi...tu parles, **articula Tyler, avec peu de crédibilité cependant.

Je me retournai et le fixai d'un regard noir, il osait mentir encore. Je comprenait mieux le regard noir de Klaus. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie mais bien de la haine et du mépris. Il devait savoir ce que Tyler avait fait. Je me dirigeai vers Klaus et posai une main sur son bras pour qu'il relâche sa prise. Il m'observa longuement et laissa Tyler tomber au sol. Je me plaçais devant lui, hors de question d'être faible devant ce petit con. Je me baissai à son niveau, me penchai vers son oreille et murmurai:

-Je t'ai laissé partir pour briser ton lien avec Klaus pas pour que tu te tape une vulgaire louve donc je pense que je n'ai même pas besoin de te dire que c'est fini.

Je me relevai et commençais à sortir lorsque une main m'empoigna, je fis volte-face et vis Tyler. Ma rage monta d'un seul coup, sans que je ne puisse la freiner. Je lui assenai un violent coup de pied dans le torse, ce qui le fit tomber. Mon visage tourna vampire, les veines noires apparaissant sous mes yeux qui changèrent de couleur. Je me jetai sur lui et plongeai ma main dans sa poitrine, enserrant son cœur.

-Tu m'as brisé le cœur, je devrais t'arracher le tiens mais je culpabiliserai et tu ne mérite pas que je souffre plus encore à cause de toi. Alors on passer un accord, tu t'éloigne de moi, retourne voir ta précieuse Lina. Ne croise plus mon chemin parceque je ne t'épargnerai pas deux fois.

-Je t'en pris Caroline je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix hachée

-Dommage pour toi alors.

Je retirai ma main de son cœur , et sortis de la crypte en lui lançant qu'il avait une semaine pour partir.

**POV Klaus**

Contrairement à toutes les fois où j'avais posséder le corps de quelqu'un, j'avais eut accès à ses souvenirs et celui de lui embrassant une ravissante petite brune m'avait particulièrement déplût. Cela n'aurait pas été un problème si cela s'était passé avant qu'il ne soit avec Caroline mais qu'il le fasse en même temps m'avait mis hors de moi.

La voir le dorloter en attendant qu'il se réveil m'avait juste dégoûter. Elle était une petite amie dévouée, loyale, belle, lumineuse, intelligente et sexy..._sexy? Non mais ça vire à l'obsession! _pensais-je. Il murmura le nom de la brune, Lina et ajouta même qu'il l'aimait, Caroline s'était instantanément relevée, les larmes aux yeux et avait courut dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Je me sentais mal pour elle, elle ne méritait pas de vire ça. Elle était faite pour être traitée comme une reine, pas comme un vulgaire jouet.

Lorsque je vis l'autre cabot se relever, je ne pu m'empêcher de le plaquer contre le mur . Quand Caroline s'avança vers moi et posa sa main sur mon bras une décharge passa dans tout mon corps. Elle avait le don de me calmer d'un simple contacte. Je la regardai et compris qu'elle voulais régler cela à sa manière. Je relâchai le louveteau et allai me mettre à côté de mon frère qui observait la scène avec intérêt tout comme moi. Elle s'était contentée de lui dire que c'était fini entre eux et s'était retournée pour partir. Lockwood eut quand même le culot d'essayer de la rattraper, mon sang bouilli et j'esquissai un geste pour l'attaquer mais fus devancé par Caroline qui l'envoya valser à travers la crypte, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui et d'attraper son cœur. Elle était encore plus forte que ce que je pensais déjà, et elle était magnifique en vampire. Même dans une telle situation elle gardais la tête haute.

Elle sortis de la crypte suivie de Bonnie et Kol qui avait compris que j'avais quelque comptes à régler avec le louveteau. Je l'attrapai par le tee-shirt et le soulevai au dessus de moi, mon visage tournant hybride. Je pouvais lire de la peur dans son regard, quel lâche.

**-Ecoute moi bien Lockwood. Tu avais une merveilleuse petite amie, loyale, belle, adorable et tu as décidé de la tromper avec une pouffiasse. Je ne peux pas te tuer car elle m'en voudrait à vie mais je pourrais changer d'avis. Tu as deux jours pour disparaître pas un de plus,** m'exclamai-je en le relâchant

**-C'est ça, tu veux juste te la faire. C'est sûre que si je ne suis plus là, c'est beaucoup plus simple pour toi,** ricana-t-il

Je lui assenai un coup de point magistral qui lui cassa le nez.

**-Sache que si j'avais vraiment voulu l'avoir, je l'aurait eut depuis longtemps mais c'est une fille qu'il faut respecter. Elle le mérite. Je n'ai pas besoin d'écarter les rivaux pour obtenir ce que je veux et je ne la trahirait jamais, moi, au moins. Deux jours pas une heure de plus,** finis-je en sortant.

Je sortis et fut assailli pas Caroline qui me serra dans ses bras. Je refermai les miens autour d'elle, me laissant aller à cette étreinte. Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes silencieuses qui vinrent s'écraser dans mon cou. Je me reculai et les essuyai avec douceur, du bout des doigts. Elle me sourit, baissa les yeux et les releva vers moi. Ils étaient remplis de reconnaissance.

**-Merci, j'ai entendu ce que tu lui a dit et je t'en remercie. Tu n'as jamais chercher à me forcer et je dois reconnaître que c'était gentil,** dit-elle timidement

**-Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai une chance ou au moins au rendez-vous? **demandai-je avec espoir

**-Non quand même pas mais je te remercie,** sourit-elle

Elle se redressa, reprit de la contenance et s'éloigna de moi la tête haute, sans même se retourner. Je sentis mon frère à côté de moi. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et esquissa un sourire que je lui connaissait bien. Celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas grand frère elle sera bientôt à toi. J'ai une idée pour t'aider,** dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant

**-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à m'aider? Tu devrais me haïr pour t'avoir enfermer dans une boîte pendant quatre siècles,** fis-je

**-Oui mais tu t'es rattrapé et je veux mon grand frère, le vrai, celui qui aime sa famille sans la protéger de manière tordue, celui qui savait aimer sans condition et sans paranoïa, celui que je vois lorsque tu es avec elle,** répondit-il sérieusement

Il disparut, me laissant seul à mes pensées. C'est vrai que lorsque j'étais avec elle, mon côté humain ressortait. Je devrais m'en inquiéter mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à m'éloigner d'elle. Je ressentais le besoin irrépressible de la protéger, comme si c'était mon devoir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Kol **

Lorsque mère nous avait libéré de nos cercueils et que j'avais vu Niklaus, ma première envie fut de lui arracher la tête. Au fil du temps, j'ai pu voir à quel point son état s'était empiré depuis ma "mort". Il était encore plus paranoïaque et avide de pouvoir. Il m'avais fallu deux nuits de réflexion intense pour en venir à la conclusion qu'il voulait nous protéger de Mikael, que j'avais dépassé les bornes et que la pression qu'il subissait déjà à ce moment avait prit le dessus sur sa rationalité. Je lui avais donc -à grands efforts- pardonné. Cependant le désire de retrouver mon frère aîné, celui qu'il était lorsque nous étions humains, s'était manifester le soir du bal organiser par Esther. Je l'avais vu observer sa jolie blonde, j'avais vu à quel point elle l'éblouissait. Dans ce bar, lorsque je lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle me plaisait, c'était seulement pour voir sa réaction et elle avait été celle que j'attendait. J'était près à tout pour l'aider à trouver la rédemption et je savais avec certitude que Elijah serait de mon avis, pour ce qui était de Rebekah , cela risquait d'être un peu plus compliqué.

D'un autre côté de ma tête, la petite sorcière m'intriguait. Elle aurait pu refuser de me rendre mon frère mais elle avait accepté. Et ce, grâce à un regard jeter à Caroline. Cette petite vampire commençait vraiment à me plaire mais son amis me perturbait plus encore. Elle était belle, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Forte aussi mais dangereuse, trop dangereuse. Elle faisait naître en moi un besoin étrange que je n'avais pas ressentit depuis trop longtemps et que je ne voulais surtout pas voir renaître de peur qu'il devienne ma faiblesse. Je chassai ces idées de ma tête lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte. Un sourire espiègle sétala sur mon visage, en vue de ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

Je me levai et ouvris la porte sur Bonnie et Caroline, qui semblaient intriguées mais méfiantes. Je les conduisis au salon et les fit asseoir avant d'appeler Klaus. Dès qu'il arriva et que le regard du bébé vampire croisa le sien, un sourire charmeur illumina son visage. Comme quoi c'était de famille. Elle même sembla se décrisper un peu malgré le rgard réprobateur de son amie.

**-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi? **Demanda cette dernière

**-Il se trouve que c'est nous qui pouvons vous aider, **dis-je

Caroline fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir, de même que Bonnie qui, elle aussi afficha une mine curieuse.

**-Il se trouve que nous connaissons une sorcière spécialisée dans l'onirisme qui pourrait vous donner une explication à propos de votre rêve commun, **sourit Klaus

**-Comment...**commença Caroline. **Tu nous a entendues,** déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers moi

Grillé. Par une blonde en plus. Je commençais vraiment à comprendre l'intérêt que lui portait mon frère.

**-En quelque sorte oui. Disons que j'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation et que pour vous remercier j'ai décider de vous aider à le comprendre,** dis-je inocemment

**-Vous êtes incapables d'aider les autres, que cachez vous?**s'enquit Bonnie en soulevant un sourcil

**-Je n'aime pas être redevable et je te dois en partie la vie, mais qu'à moitié étant donné que si vous ne m'aviez pas déssécher tu n'aurais pas eut besoin de me sauver,** s'exclama Klaus. **Donc disons qu'on sera quitte. Caroline, veux-tu m'accompagner sil-te-plaît, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.**

Caroline parut surprise mais accepta la main que lui tendait mon frère. Elle s'en aida pour se lever mais la lâcha auusitôt qu'elle fut debout. Il la mena avec lui vers sa salle d'art. Me laissant seul avec la sorcière Bennett.

**POV Klaus**

J'étais plus que content de voir Caroline, d'autant plus que je mourrais d'envie de lui montrer une des toiles que j'avais peinte. Elle repésentait un cheval blanc majestueux qui cabrait. Je savais qu'elle aimait les chevaux et qu'elle avait été miss Mystic Falls, mais hormis cela je ne savais pas grand chose de sa vie. J'avais surtout envie de découvrir comment elle était devenue vampire.

**-Dis-moi love, que se passe-t-il dans ce rêve qui vous perturbe tant Bonnie et toi?**

Elle sembla hésiter à répondre mais prit une grande inspiration avant de dire.

**-C'est la nuit, dans la forêt, je me fais poursuivre par des loups, et au moment où ils arrivent à me coincer, un loup blanc arrive et les tue tous pour me protéger.**

Une onde choc me traversa, un loup blanc, qui la protégeait de ses semblables. Etrange. Je sentais qu'elle ne voulais pas en dire plus mais j'avais une autre idée en tête et comptais bien m'y tenir. Je voulais savoir comment elle était devenue vampire avant qu'elle ne sorte de cette pièce.

Elle observait le tableau avec intérêt et ne se préocupait pas le moins du monde de ce que je faisais. J'en profitais pour me faufiler derière elle, de manière à presque me retrouver collée à elle. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ma proximité, elle se figea et arrêta de repirer. Je me penchai à son oreille et murmurai:

**-Comment es-tu devenue vampire sweetheart?**

**-Je...je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler,** bagaya-t-elle

**-Pourquoi donc? **demandai-je

Elle se retourna brusquement, se mettant alors dans une position délicate qui me ravissait. Son visage à moins de dix centimètres du miens, mon souffle caressant ses joues. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de ne pas laisser le peu d'espace entre nous la déstabiliser.

**-Parceque je n'ai ni l'envie ni l'obligation de le faire,** s'exclama-t-elle

**-Pourtant tu sais que tu peux te fier à moi,** fis-je avec un sourire narquois

**-Nous savons tous les deux que c'est complètement faux, **répliqua-t-elle

**-T'ai-je déjà menti?**

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment tout en observant mon visage. Ses yeux se bloquèrent sur mes lèvres tandis que les miens se posaient sur les siennes.

**POV Caroline**

Je cherchai alors dans ma mémoire, mais ne trouvais rien. Le seul mensonge qu'il m'ait dit n'en était pas vraiment un puisqu'il s'agissait en fait d'une simulation de mort. J'essayais de me concentrer mais notre proximité m'en empêchait. C'est alors que je fis l'erreur de scruter son visage. Mon regard se vérouilla sur ses lèvres sans que je ne puisse m'en défaire.

**-Non,** réussis-je tout de même à dire

Comme poussée par une force invisible je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec une infinie douceur. Bien que surpris au départ, il fit sensuellement bouger ses lèvres avec les miennes. Sa bouche pulpeuse était encore plus agréable à embrasser que je ne le pensais. Sans que je ne sache vraiment comment, nos langues commencèrent à se mouvoir l'une contre l'autre, faisant naître un désir sans précédent au creux de mon ventre. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir notre baiser déjà si chaud tandis que les siens me tenaient les hanches, tout en rapprochant mon corps au sien.

Nous reculâmes jusqu'à heurter une table sur laquelle je me hissais avec son aide, avant de recommencer à nous embrasser avec fureur. J'enroulai ma jambe autour de sa taille alors qu'il retirait mon haut. Je fis de même avec son tee-shirt. Exposant son torse musclé juste comme il faut et son tatouage. Je laissai courir mes doigts dessus et regardai Klaus dans les yeux. Ils étaient débordant de désir et... de tendresse. Nous recommençâmes à nous embrasser, Klaus délaissa ma bouche pour faire courir ses lèvres le long de ma gorge jusqu'à ma poitrine, laissant une traînée de baisers dans son sillage. Je fourageai ses cheveux bouclés de mes mains, m'abandonnant à ses caresses lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vous l'accorde, ma définition du mot aujourd'hui est assez différente de celle du reste du monde mais il faut dire que lorsqu'on n'a qu'un heure par jour pour gérer internet, on a un peu de mal à gérer. **

**Dans tous les cas j'ai juste hâte de voir votre réaction face à ce chapitre et espère vraiment connaître votre avis pour la suite... **

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Bonnie**

Cela ne faisait que cinq minutes que j'étais avec Kol et pourtant cela m'avait parut être une éternité. Il m'observait avec tant d'intensité que ça m'avait gênée. J'avais alors fais de mon mieux pour ne pas faire attention à lui mais ses yeux me brûlaient presque la peau. Bien que ce soit un psychopathe comme son frère, voir pire, je devais avouer qu'il ne manquait pas de charme. Avachis sur un canapé, vêtu d'un tee-shirt col V bleu et d'un jean délavé...pied nu.

Je commençais à plus voir son charisme et son sourire enjôleur que sa nature de vampire et cela me fit peur. Et si j'oubliai qui il était et que ça tournait mal? Ou bien..._Non mais tu te sens pas bien toi!_me criai-je.

Je me levai pour rejoindre Caroline et lui dire que ce serait peut-être mieux de partir et de revenir un peu plus tard. Je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à la trouver su une table, sans tee-shirt, les lèvres de Klaus -sans haut non plu- se promenant sur sa poitrine. J'aurais bien voulu croire à un viole mais ses mains dans les cheveux de l'hybride et les petits gémissements de bien être qu'elle poussait me prouvèrent qu'elle était consentante...très consentante.

Caroline ouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit les éclats de rire de Kol. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se figea, analysa sa tenue et celle de Klaus, qu'elle fixa dans les yeux. Une conversation silencieuse se déroula entre eux et d'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent à vitesse vampirique. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et fixai Caroline, un sourcil haussé, de manière réprobatrice.

**-Alors? Lequel de vous deux compte m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici?**demandai-je

**-Je...**commença Caroline

**-Je l'ai hypnotisée,** la coupa Klaus

Caroline se tourna vivement vers lui et une fois encore une conversation silencieuse se déroula entre eux. C'était assez facinant de voir à quel point ils étaient connectés.

**-Je l'ai accompagné ici, il m'a demandé comment j'avais été transformée et quand j'ai refusé de répondre, il m'a menacé de m'hypnotiser. Je lui ai fait croire que j'avais le la verveine dans le sang et pour vérifier il m'a dit de l'embrasser,** expliqua Caroline

**-Embrasser ce n'est pas coucher ensemble, **fis-je remarquer

**-Je n'ai pas coucher avec lui,** s'emporta Caroline

**-Je t'en pris petite blonde. Si nous étions venus cinq minutes plus tard, on vous aurait sûrement trouvés dans une tenue plus légère et dans une position beaucoup plus compromettante, **s'exclama Kol

Klaus lui jeta un regard noir qu'il dirigea ensuite sur moi.

**-Ecoute Bonnie, je l'ai hypnotisée et ça s'arrête là...**

**-Non Klaus, **le stoppa Caroline, **je suis assez grande pour décider ce que je veux faire, que tu m'ait hypnotisée ou pas.**

**-Bien sûr que tu peux faire ce que tu veux Care, j'ai juste peur que tu souffre,** répliquai-je

J'observais Caroline qui semblait désolée et dont les larmes montaient dangereusement aux yeux. Elle avait vraiment eut du mal cette semaine entre le retour de Klaus, la tromperie de Tyler, le rêve... Je me sentis soudain coupable de lui reprocher de s'être faite hypnotisée. Je me dirigeai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle répondit à mon étreinte avec tant de force que je compris rapidement qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. C'est alors que je compris...

**-Il ne t'a pas hypnotisée c'est ça?**

Elle se recula vivement rivant sur moi un regard impressionnée, comme si elle venait d'être témoin d'un phénomène extraordinaire.

**-Comment tu sais ça?**fit-elle

**-Tu ne sais pas mentir, tu n'as pas réagit tout de suite quand je vous ai surpris et tu m'a presque broyer les os. Je te connais Care.**

Elle rit avec moi et jeta un regard à Klaus qui la dévorait des yeux. Elle soutint son regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur son torse. Je sentis des images défiler dans ses yeux et son corps frissonner. Klaus afficha alors un sourire en coin et Caroline y répondit par un regard charmeur en sortant de la pièce, moi sur les talons.

**POV Klaus**

Kol appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte me regardait avec des yeux plein de sous-entendu. Je me dirigeai vers la porte mais il me retint, tourna la tête vers moi et, sans que son sourire ne le quitte, me dit:

**-Je t'avais dit qu'elle serait à toi, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et à mon avis la prochaine fois que vous vous voyez vous allez conclure. **

**-Si la sorcière n'était pas entrée se serait déjà fait,** grinçai-je

**-Oui mais là, elle va repenser au plaisir qu'elle a éprouvé dans ce court moment et se demander ce que ça donnerait une fois approfondit. Elle va ensuite essayer de résister et au bout de quelques jours, quelques heures peut-être et là se sera torride...d'autant plus que d'après ce que j'ai vu elle a des atouts...**

Un énorme bruit l'arrêta dans son speach -halleluia- avant que je ne perde patience et nous allâmes dans le salon où je trouvai Bonnie et Caroline. Cette dernière était allongée sur le sol hésitant entre l'inconscience ou rester éveillée et la sorcière penchée au-dessus d'elle entrain d'essayer de lui venir en aide.

Cet instinc de protection que je ressentais à l'égard de Caroline resurgit. Je me précipitai près d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle me sourit faiblement alors que je la déposai doucement sur mon lit. Elle inspira et sombra dans le coma. Bonnie, qui était restée sur le pas de la porte, la regardait avec inquiétude. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers elle.

**-Que s'est-il passé?**

**-Nous avons voulu sortir et au moment de franchir la porte une force invisible a repoussé Caroline au point de l'assomer. Je me suis approchée aussi et j'ai senti de la magie. C'est un mur d'énergie. Il permet d'enfermer toute personne qui y est ou qui y rentre.**

**-Donc si quelqu'un rentre, il est fichu et nous ne pouvons pas sortir,** fit Kol en me lançant un regard soutenu

C'était tout mon frère. Toujours à voir une manière de se faire plaisir, dans toutes les circonstances. On venait à peine de nous annoncer que nous étions coincés dans la maison et il ne pensait qu'au fait que j'avais des chances de continuer ce que j'avais commencé avec mon ange blond. Cette pensée me fit rire. D'autant plus que je savais parfaitement qu'il ne me laisserait pas m'amuser sans en faire autant et j'avais remarqué les coups d'oeil indiscret qu'il jetait à la sorcière. À mon avis, elle ne sortirait pas de cette maison sans avoir fait un tour dans la chambre de Kol. Encore une fois je me mis à sourire seul.

Kol qui remarqua mon air, sourit à son tour avant de dévisager la sorcière avec un air que je ne lui connaissait que trop bien. C'était celui qu'il arborait avant de faire une nouvelle "victime". J'indiquai à la sorcière de trouver une solution pour nous libérer au moment où la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit, suivie de l'odeur de mon frère aîné, Elijah. Kol se tapa le front avec sa main en signe d'indignation.

Elijah monta et fut surpris de trouver Bonnie et Caroline (surtout que la vampire était étendue sur mon lit) mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il arrangea son costume et nous dit sur un ton léger:

**-Je devrait peut-être repasser plus tard.**

**-Tu ne peux pas, railla Kol**

**-Et pourquoi cela?**s'enquit notre frère

**-Parce que nous sommes coincés dans la maison. Un fois entré on ne peut plus en sortir, **soupirai-je

Il se figea, visiblement surpris. Nous lui expliquâmes rapidement pourquoi les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient avec nous. Au bout de dix minutes tout le monde décendit tandis que je restais avec Caroline attendant son réveil avec impatience.

**POV Elijah**

Je n'étais rentré que depuis quelques minutes que déjà un problème s'imposait à moi. Je me retrouvais coincé dans ma maison avec mes frères et deux jeunes filles. Au moins il ne s'agissait pas de catins ou autres femme peu respectables.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Elena Gilbert. Ses long cheveux raides tombant sur ses épaules avec plus de grâce que d'habitude. Elle semblait si différente et dégageait quelque chose que j'avais déjà ressenti auparavant mais pas avec elle. Probablement sa condition de vampire...

Bonnie se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses ras avant de se détacher d'elle et de lui annoncer qu'elle se retrouvait coincée avec nous ce qui lui fit écarquiller des yeux.

Elle demanda à aller aux toilettes pour se laver les mains au moment où je me levai. Je feint de ne pas me préoccuper d'elle et lorsqu'elle émergea dans le couloir, je la plaquai contre le mur son visage à une douzaine de centimètre du sien. Je capturai ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'y attende:

**-Bonsoir Katerina.**

* * *

**Hihihi! Avouez que vous aviez deviner que ce n'était pas Elena à la minute même où elle est entrée dans la maison. Dans tous les cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser des reviews avec vos impressions.**

**Besos,T.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, j'ai vu que vous attendiez ce chapitre alors j'ai fais de mon mieux pour vous le poster assez vite. Je vous remercie pour les reviews, ça fait franchement plaisir :} **

**Attention /!\ Lemon, le plus long paragraphe de ce chapitre est entièrement de nature explicite!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Katherine**

Grillée. Non...Cramée. Il fallait en plus que ce soit Elijah qui me découvre. Je le pensais loin de Mystic Falls à l'heure qui l'est. Et pourtant il est là, à me regarder des ses fabuleux yeux sombres, à posséder mes lèvres avec sensualité. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me retrouve dans des situations improbables. Enivrée par ses baisers, je ne me rendis même pas compte que nous étions dans sa chambre. Il se détacha de moi avec le sourire aux lèvre et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.

**-Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite?** demanda-t-il

**-Je cherchais la sorcière Bennett à cause d'un rêve étrange que je fais et on m'a dit qu'elle serait la seule à pouvoir m'aider.**

**-Donc tu t'es servie de ta ressemblance avec pour éviter de te faire tuer par mon frère,** en déduit-il

J'acquiesçai et m'assis sur le lit de l'originel, retrouvant peu à peu mon masque de garce sans cœur qui avait la mauvaise manie de tomber en sa présence. Il sourit doucement en se rendant compte de cela mais ne me le fit pas remarquer, à la place il me dit:

**-Je vais faire en sorte de te protéger tant que nous serons coincés sous ce toit mais dès que le sort sera rompu, je veux que tu parte le plus vite possible. Cependant je pose quelques conditions. Si tu fais du mal à qui que ce soit, que tu te comporte mal ou porte préjudice à Elena, je me verrai dans l'obligeance d'y remédier, **dit-il d'une voix qui me donna la chaire de poule

J'aurais dû n'être que terrorisée à l'idée qu'Elijah me fasse du mal et sentir la pression grandir en moi étant donné que je ne savais pas combien de temps cette situation s'éterniserait mais au lieu de ça, je sentais un sentiment désagréable. De la jalousie. De la jalousie face au fait qu'il veuille plus protéger l'image de mon pathétique double que ma vie. Je décidai alors de me prouver à moi même qu'elle ne signifiait rien pour lui en vérifiant qu'il était toujours réceptif à mon corps. Il me l'avait bien montrer que c'était le cas cinq minutes avant.

Je m'avançai à pas de velours vers lui et m'assis à califourchon sur ses jambes. Je me penchai et capturai ses lèvres avec autant de ferveur qu'il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il répondis à mon baiser et nos langues entrèrent rapidement en contacte. Ses mains se promenaient dans mon dos, passant sous mon tee-shirt, mais au moment de me le retirer, il m'attrapa les hanches et me leva de lui. Ce geste fit naître non seulement de la frustration et une amplification considérable de ma jalousie mais aussi une détermination puissante. Elena n'allait sûrement pas me voler Elijah en plus de Stefan et Damon.

J'avais encore quelques heures pour découvrir la signification de mon rêve et reconquérir l'Originel avant que la sorcière ne réussisse à briser le sort qui nous coinçait ici.

**-Si quelqu'un nous entend ta couverture sera dévoilée et nous ne voulons pas que ça arrive,** me dit-il

**-Tu n'auras qu'à étouffer mes hurlements comme quand on couchait ensemble au château, il y a cinq siècles**, répliquai-je enjôleuse

**-Tu étais humaine à l'époque, il me suffisait de t'hypnotiser,** fit-il en se rapprochant de moi

**-Je sais maîtriser ma voix ne t'inquiète pas,** finis-je avant de lui sauter au coup, piégeant ses lèvres des miennes

Lentement le désir prit le dessus, il retira mon tee-shirt et caressa mon ventre, faisant danser nos langues avec passion. Je le débarrassai de sa chemise, laissant mes doigts glisser sur chaque centimètre de peau que je découvrais. Il me conduisit à son lit et me retenir de gémir devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Ses mains agiles me débarrassèrent de mon pantalon, je retrouvais donc en sous-vêtement, sous l'emprise de Elijah. Je commençai à lui retirer son pantalon quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Kol.

**POV Kol**

Je ne savais pas vraiment qui m'avait maudit mais j'étais condamné à trouver mes frères en plein préliminaire aujourd'hui. D'abord Klaus avec la ravissante petite blonde et maintenant Elijah avec le double Petrova que je soupçonnais de ne pas être Elena mais Katherine. Je m'appuyai sur le chambranle de la porte, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine en regardant Katherine se lever et se rhabiller à vitesse vampirique. Elle arrangea ses cheveux derrière son oreille avec un air gêné très convainquant. Elijah qui s'était lui aussi rhabillé semblait plus surpris que gêné. Il finit par comprendre qu'il se retrouvait dans une position délicate qui ne lui était pas inconnue: soudoyer son petit frère pour qu'il ne dise pas à leur hybride de frère qu'il se tape une Petrova. Il me toisa quelques secondes avant de dire:

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?**

**-A l'époque il y avait ta jolie sorcière pour m'amadouer mais aujourd'hui c'est plus compliqué...**

**-Klaus est-il au courant pour Menson?** Intervint Katerina

Je me figeai aussitôt. Menson était un des chevaux préférés de Klaus que j'avais empoisonné pour me venger du séjour de deux ans dans mon cercueil. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que Katherine m'avais vu. Pris de court je me tournai pour sortir en leur lançant que je ne dirais rien si elle ne faisait de même.

Au détour d'un couloir, je faillis percuter Bonnie de plein fouet mais l'évitai de justesse. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers moi et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma et réitéra l'opération au moins trois fois. Je me surpris encore à la détailler: ses cheveux noirs et lisse relevés en une queue de cheval haute impeccable, ses beaux yeux d'un vert étincelant, sa peau halée si appétissante, son parfum léger et fleuri, ses lèvres que je rêvais de goûter, son corps que je voulais posséder et... _Okay Kol tu pètes les plombs,_ me dis-je. J'étais si plongé dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas la question de Bonnie.

**-Excuse-moi, tu disais?**fis-je

**-Je te demandais si vous alliez nous attribuer une chambre chacune ou si Elena, Caroline et moi dormirions ensemble,** répéta-t-elle visiblement gênée

**-Je te laisse choisir Darling, bien que je crois qu'il n'y aura qu'Elena et toi si vous dormez ensemble.**

Et encore, ce n'était même pas sûre. Je me rendis alors compte que le mieux pour tout le monde serait de faire dormir les filles dans des chambres séparées.

**-Que veux-tu dire à propos de Caroline?**

**-Elle est actuellement encore dans le lit de Klaus et si nous n'étions pas intervenus il se seraient sûrement unis sur cette pauvre table,** ricanai-je

Elle fis une grimace de dégoût, qui se mua en réflexion qui se mua en lassitude due au fait qu'elle venait enfin de comprendre que ces deux là finiraient forcément ensemble. Il y avait une sorte de connexion entre eux. Comme s'ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre. Je n'avais jamais vu cette étincelle dans le regard de mon frère.

Alors qu'elle revenait à la réalité, elle se rendis compte qu'elle n'était qu'à un souffle de moi. Nous nous fixâmes longuement dans les yeux et nos visages se rapprochèrent, l'air devint électrique et la tension qui régnait s'accrût. Alors que nos lèvres s'effleuraient, elle se recula et s'en alla. Jamais je n'avais été si frustré. Il faut dire que jamais une fille ne m'avait refusé un baiser au dernier moment. Je savais maintenant que cette petite sorcière constituait mon nouveau défi.

**POV Caroline**

J'étais encore un peu dans les brumes de mon coma temporaire et avais du mal à distinguer le réel du faux. Je savais que le lapin en gilet qui m'appelait Alice était faux, ainsi que la magnifique princesse de l'Egypte antique qui me regardait l'air intrigué. Mais la sensation de baiser chauds et de caresses qui l'étaient tout autant... c'était plus le paradis qu'un rêve. Cette odeur qui m'enveloppait toute entière, ce touché soyeux le long de mes côtes, ces lèvres pulpeuses dans mon cou. J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour trouver Klaus au dessus de moi.

**-Bonsoir Sweetheart,** fit-il d'un air malicieux

**-Tu ne comptais pas sérieusement embrasser une pauvre vampire endormie?**questionnai-je

Il éclata d'un rire franc qui eut raison de moi. Nous rîmes pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de recouvrer notre calme.

**-Non bien sur que non. Tu commençais à te réveiller et je t'ai aidée à le faire plus vite. **

**-En laissant tes mains se balader sur mon corps,** fis-je d'une voix aguicheuse

Un éclair passa dans son regard et sans crier gare il se jeta sur moi et plongea sur mes lèvres, me faisant goûter les siennes avec ferveur. Oh que j'aimais cette sensation! Il quémanda l'entrée de ma bouche que je lui cédai rapidement, laissant nos langues se caresser lentement. Il retira mon tee-shirt et j'imitai son geste. Comme la dernière fois, ses lèvres glissèrent le long de ma gorge et de ma poitrine. Il me débarassa de mon pantalon et observa mon corps, comme pour ne jamais oublier cette image.

Sa bouche prit alors mon ventre d'assaut, laissant sa langue parcourir mon corps. Déterminée à nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité, je lui retirai son pantalon en même temps que je me mettais à califourchon sur lui. Il me servit un sourire espiègle tandis que je me penchai sur ses abdominaux et en fis le contour avec ma langue. J'avais rarement goûté une peau aussi sucrée que la sienne. Mes mains longeaient ses côtes, faisant apparaître de la chair de poule et le faisant frissonner. Il ne sembla pas remarquer que je descendais jusqu'à ce que mes mains s'aventurent sur les pans de son boxer, d'où la bosse que formait sa virilité prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Un nouvel éclair passa dans son regard alors qu'il échangeait nos places. D'un geste vif, il dégrafa mon soutient-gorge, exposant ma poitrine à sa vue, et en parlant de vue, il semblait apprécier celle qu'il voyait. Ce que je trouvais absolument flatteur. Un me plaqua sur le lit. Nos doigts entrelacé pressés sur le matelas. Il m'embrassa avec passion et ses lèvres prirent un de mes seins en otage pour une douce torture mêlant caresses et coups de langue gourmand. Il attaqua alors le deuxième et lui infligea le même supplice. Je fondais littéralement sous ses mains expertes et il en avait bien conscience. Il me caressait le ventre tout en descendant de plus en plus bas pour s'arrêter à mon intimité, bien humide dissimulée derrière mon boxer. Il le fit lentement glisser le long de mes jambes et revint se positionner entre elles. Il embrassa l'intérieur de ma cuisse et finit sa course sur ma féminité qu'il embrassa. Je me rendis compte que mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus bruyant et que ma respiration devenait saccadée. Il taquina mon bouton d'or de sa langue, faisant grimper le plaisir en flèche et remonta à moi pour m'embrasser. Tout en répondant à ce baiser avec énergie, je lui arrachai son boxer, dévoilant des attributs plus considérables que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Klaus glissa lentement en moi, butant au fond de mon ventre (pour le plus grand bonheur de mon corps) et commença avec de lents coup de reins qui s'accélérèrent à mesure que mes cris augmentaient. Lui et moi étions plongés dans un monde parallèle dominé par un plaisir sans nom qui se transforma en un orgasme fulgurant. Il se déversa en moi et tomba à mes côtés. Après quelques minutes à respirer et à essayer de reprendre notre souffle, nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre.

**-Je devrais aller prendre une douche,** finis-je par dire

**-Seulement si je t'accompagne,** rit-il

Inutile de préciser que nous ne fîmes pas que nous doucher. Lorsque nous sortîmes, il me donna un boxer et un tee-shirt à lui et se mit un pantalon de jogging en guise de pyjama. Nous nous rallongeâmes, moi dans ses bras, humant sous odeur et me remémorant la dernière heure. Il m'embrassa doucement, éteint la lumière et tout comme moi, se laissa entraîné par le sommeil. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment Bonnie, Elena et les autres allaient réagir en apprenant que j'avais coucher avec Klaus et qu'en plus j'avais adoré plus qu'avec n'importe quel autre homme, mais je ne regrettais en rien ce que nous avions fait.

* * *

Verdict? j'appréhende beaucoup votre réaction donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review, ce n'est pas un crime, promis.

Je ferais en sorte de poster le chapitre six le plus vite possible.

Besos, T.


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpa, Perdon, lo siento, sorry, pardon! Deux longs mois que je n'ai rien posté vous devez me détester mais pour me rattraper, je poste le chapitre 6 et le deux premiers chapitre d'une histoire qui s'appelle Trouble passé... Je vous laisse la découvrir plus tard.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6

POV Caroline

Je me réveillai et observai Klaus, son visage paisible, ses lèvres tentantes que j'avais goûté et senti sur ma peau la veille. Le souvenir de son corps pressé contre le mien me fit frissonner. Je devais reconnaître que c'était un amant formidable et qu'il connaissait le corps des femmes à la perfection. Tout d'un coup, une vague de doute me saisit avec violence. Combien de femmes avait-il touché pour en arriver à un tel résultat? Combien de femmes avait-il séduit avant de les laisser tomber et passer à une autre. J'avais été utilisée à tant de reprises que j'en devenais paranoïaque.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas love?

Je sursautai à l'entente de sa voix, me demandant ce qui n'allait pas alors que ses yeux étaient encore fermés. Comment pouvait-il savoir que ça n'allait, pas... enfin... que je me posais des questions désagréables? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et m'observèrent avec tendresse et inquiétude, ça me fit mal de le voir s'inquiéter autant.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas love? répéta-t-il

-Rien... Juste... Rien.

-Je te connais trop bien Caroline, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, insista-t-il. Tu regrette c'est ça? s'assombrit-il

-Non, pas le moins du monde, j'ai juste eut une sorte de bug.

Il sourit et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient si douces, si agréables à sentir et son baiser s'intensifia en une fraction de seconde. Je glissai ma langue contre la sienne et une fois encore les laissai danser l'une contre l'autre. Il bascula sur moi et embrassa mon cou, retira mon haut et embrassa ma poitrine, descendit vers mon ventre et laissa promener sa langue tout le long. Cette fois-ci, je décidais de prendre les commandes. Je nous fit échanger de places et promenais mes lèvres sur son ventre, baissai son jogging et descendai plus bas encore, le goûtant goulûment. Il retenait des gémissements rauques tandis que je me perdais dans mes caresses. Alors que je sentais qu'il ne tarderait pas à jouir, il me fit basculer sous lui et me posséda pendant de longues et délicieuses secondes avant de nous faire atteindre l'orgasme en même temps.

Je ne savais pas si je pourrais un jour me passer de cet homme et quelque chose en moi me disait que la réponse était tout simplement "non". Il était là allongé à côté de moi, à m'observer avec douceur comme s'il faisait face à la plus belle merveille du monde, à un trésor. Ses doigts glissaient dans mes cheveux, sur mes joues, mon bras, en faisant vibrer chaque fibre, une couverture remontée sur ma poitrine Il était si doux que j'avais du mal à croire qu'il nous avait un jour menacé mes amis et moi... enfin plutôt mes amis mais bon.

-Tu sais que tu me surprendras toujours mon ange? Mais ne refais plus jamais ça.

-Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire pourtant, fis-je remarquer en l'embrassant

-C'est le cas, c'est pour ça que tu ne dois jamais recommencer, répondit-il avec fermeté

Je n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit car quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

POV Klaus

Encore une fois Caroline venait de me prouver qu'elle était fantastique à tous les niveaux. Même si ça avait été très agréable, j'avais plus de plaisir en lui en procurant. Son plaisir passait avant le mien. Alors que nous passions un moment presque parfait, étant donné qu'elle refusait de me dire ce qui n'allait pas, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Avant même que je ne réponde, mon adorable petite sœur ouvrit la porte.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi sans qu'il n'y ait un problème et pourquoi en plus je dois supporter cette imbécile d'Elena Gilbert et la sorcière Ben... C'est Caroline?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon ange qui fixait ma sœur avec un air plus intrigué qu'énervé ou autre émotion qu'elle manifestait habituellement à son égard.

-Oui et la prochaine fois attend une réponse avant d'entrer dans ma chambre.

-Peu importe. Caroline, tu veux que je te prête des affaires ou tu as de quoi? S'enquit-t-elle gentiment

-Je veux bien que tu me prête des vêtements, merci, répondit ma belle

L'originelle lui sourit et sortit à vitesse vampirique avant que je ne comprenne sa bonne humeur et revins avec un jean, un chemisier beige et des sous-vêtements. Elle avait même mit une paire boucles d'oreille en or et une brosse à dent. Elle posa le tout sur la commode près de la porte, sourit à mon ange qui lui rendi son sourire et contre toute attente celle-ci lui dit:

-Rebekah? Ça te dis que l'on passe l'après-midi toute les deux?

-Oui bien sûr, sourit ma petite soeur

Je la regardai sortir de la pièce avec légèreté et regardai ensuite Caroline qui affichait un petit air satisfait en me regardant.

-Que vient-il de se passer?demandai-je

-Je passe l'après-midi avec ta soeur.

-Dans ce cas, je basculai au dessus d'elle et capturai son regard, je ferais mieux de profiter de toi un maximum, et je l'embrassai avec passion et am... joie

POV Kol

Je vis Rebekah déscendre avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Sa démarche était légère, elle semblait heureuse et fière d'elle. Qu'avait-elle fait?

-Petite soeur, pourquoi ce sourire ridicule s'affiche-t-il sur ton visage?

-Parceque Caroline est mieux que ce que je pensais.

-Elle a finit par cèder aux charmes de notre hybride de frère?

-Je les ai trouvé dans le même lit et je pense qu'elle ne portait rien sur elle, sourit-elle. C'est dingue, d'habitude, lorsque je sens quelquechose chez quelqu'un, cela s'avère toujours être exacte mais cette fois-ci j'ai eut tort. Pas tout à fait étant donné que finalement je sens que cette fille est intéressante mais ma première impression était éronnée...

Je cessai d'écouter le discours philosophique de ma soeur quand mon défi actuel entra dans la cuisine. Ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, douchée, fraîche, maquillée légèrement. Elle s'avança vers ma soeur qu'elle salua poliment avant de s'asseoir à quelques mètres de moi. Je la regardai fixement en me demandant si elle le savait et faisant semblant de l'ignorer ou si elle ne m'avait pas remarqué. Pour une raison étrange, cette pensée là me fit mal au coeur. Elle tourna enfin la tête vers moi et je lui adressai un sourire malicieux auquel elle répondit par une grimace qui aurait pu ressembler à un sourire. Katherine entra au même moment, un tee-shirt de mon frère sur le dos. Quelle discrétion! Je levai les yeux au ciel et jaugeai la réaction de Bonnie face à son amie vêtue d'une chemise d'originel. Elle semblait ne pas comprendre.

-Elijah m'a prêté un tee-shirt pour dormir, répondit Katherine à la question silencieuse de la sorcière

Celle-ci acquieça un air suspicieux sur le visage. Avant qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Caroline entra suivie de Klaus dont elle se trouvait dans les bras. Un téléphone sonna et Rebekah décrocha, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Stefan! Salut, fit-elle

Je me servis de mon ouïe de vampire afin d'écouter la discution de ma soeur.

-Rebekah, on peut se voir tout à l'heure?

-Impossible, je passe l'après-midi avec Caroline, ah bon?

-Dommage parceque je suis juste devant chez toi...

-Stefan, non! trop tard, la porte s'ouvre et se referme

J'éclate de rire alors que Stefan entre dans la cuisine sans comprendre mon état ni la mine déconfite de ma soeur. Caroline me regarde et lorsque nos regards se croisent elle explose de rire en même temps que moi. Peut-être ma soeur a-t-elle raison.

-Bienvenue en prison mon vieux, fis-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Fin de ce chapitre. je vais faire des anonces flashs:

-chapitre 7 posté le 14/11/2014

-chapitre 3 trouble passé posté le 16/11/2014

-Grand ménage et réécriture de Let it Burn samedi (donc il risque d'y avoir quelques modifications -dans les description seulement-)

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de ces deux mois d'absence.


End file.
